Won't Say Im In Love
by kissmyanimex2012
Summary: Sora just keeps denying that she's still in love with Leon.  Or maybe it's vise versa...?  LeonxSora and MayxLeon [ONESHOT]


Wee, new story!! Hey buddies! I got my muse from one of **Micathloren**'s uber-fabu stories! (muah blows kiss to Micathloren) and well, here it is!

Song: Won't Say I'm In Love (From Hercules or The Cheetah Girls Movie)

Shipping: SoraxLeon, MayxLeon

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star, but I own my own story so… HA!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Won't Say I'm In Love**

"I wonder if she's even coming…"

"Hn."

May pouted at Leon, he wasn't talking to her all evening, and he was her date! Kalos had said for them to enjoy the night together, not barely talk at all.

"Humph! If you didn't want to come, why did you?"

"Coming to the ball wasn't optional…"

"You can say that all you want, you just came here to see _Sora_."

Leon turned and glared at May. How dare she imply that he had only come for her sake! Yes, they had been estranged for a couple of months now (they had a small relationship, but they had a "falling out" and broke up), but he was with May.

"May, shut up."

"Who do you think you are talking to, huh? It's true isn't it?"

She pouted again. May may not think before speaking, but she knew that whenever she brought up Sora, Leon would get touchy. She knew, deep down, he still loved her, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Leon, you still are in love with her, aren't you?"

Leon spat out his drink onto a woman's arm in front of him. She looked at him and glared, wiping her arm off. Leon just glared back, not like he gave a crap.

"No May, I don't,"

"He turned around and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"that's why I'm with you."

May turned bright red. They never kissed in public like when Leon and Sora were going out, which made her mind a lot clearer about their relationship. Maybe he was over Sora… but still, she felt like rebound action. The two stopped their intimate moment to look up at the crowd gabbing and gawking at something in the entrance.

"Wonder what's so interesting…"

Leon glanced over some shoulders and heads but couldn't see. He asked a man what was going on.

"She looks absolutely astonishing! Ms. Layla surely dressed her, it looks like something she would wear."

Leon looked confused, Layla? Wasn't she coming with Sora and Yuri?

Click, click. Her heels made little noise when she came down the stairs, and then there she was, right in Leon's view. Sora.

Sora was wearing a beautiful gown, almost like a debutante. It was white, with many Swarovski crystals adorning it. Glinting off her hand was a very **large** diamond ring, it dripped with so much glitter that you could barley see the gold! Her hair was in a neat chignon bun with a beautiful ivory-incrusted hairpin. She came down to the floor and was taken by the hand of Mr. Kenneth and quickly led her away. Leon followed her with his eyes and May just watched him shaking her head, he was truly hopeless.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Sora you look beautiful!"

"Yeah, I wish I had a dress like yours!"

"Where did you get it from?"

"Is that a real diamond ring? Oh! Don't tell me your date got it for you!"

Sora just nodded and stared at Leon and May talking in the distance. They looked good together. She felt like crying, she didn't even want to be hear when she heard Leon and May would be attending it… together. It had only been a few months and he ex had moved on, just like that! The nerve of him! Could he at least act like their relationship meant something? He even avoids her on the stage! Sora sighed, in hopes that he date would arrive. Layla and Yuri had wandered of and left her alone to talk to these lonely women who were just wallflowers at the ball, and in truth, they were irritating Sora. And you know it's not easy to irritate her. She sighed again. More meaningless babble from them and she would explode! She kept glancing at Leon.

**Sora:**

**If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that **

She sighed again. He was getting to her. This was all part of his devious little plan! He was going to get her jealous so that she could apologize first! Well, no way Jose! She wouldn't fall for it!

**Sora:**

**No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history--been there, done that! **

Leon wasn't worth arguing over! Their relationship was over, time to move on!

Another sigh. Wasn't as easy as she thought. In her mind two little Sora's popped up, a devil and an angelic version of her.

"God, now I'm hallucinating!"

**Angel and Devil:**

**Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of**

Sora sweat dropped.

"Maybe I should just drown myself in whiskey so this hallucination stops…"

(AN: Things In _Italics _are the angel, things in **Bold** are the devil, in dialogue of course)

"_Stop! You must say such things!"_

" **Go ahead and drown yourself in alcohol, I don't care."**

"_Ah! Then we wouldn't be here!"_

"**Hmm… you're right… well drown yourself **_**after**_** we are done."**

"_Yea- Hey! Anyways, Sora. You know very well that you are NOT over Mr. Oswald."_

"**Umh-hmm! We can see right through your visage!"**

"_Just admit you're in love! The argument was silly anyw-"_

"SHUT UP!"

Sora screamed aloud, causing the crowd of women to stop talking immediately and look very sad, or in some cases, surprised at the outburst and angry.

"Uh.. Hehe! Sorry ladies, not you…"

'Oh well, the bitches deserve it! They talk to much!'

"_Don't think such things! You're so bitter now! When you were with Le-"_

"**She should get bitter! Honestly, she should of grown a backbone long ago!"**

"_Humph! Well, I think the old Sora is better! You need Leon to get that back though!"_

Sora sighed, her mind was playing tricks on her and she was lonely. He date stood her up…

"I don't need Leon to make me happy, Midori-kun made me happy without Leon!"

Sora began grumbling, and that's when the madness started again.

**Sora:**

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
**

**Angel:**

_**(You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh) **_**  
**

**Sora:**

**It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**

A handsome man came over to Sora and asked to dance, she gladly replied "Yes." and began to dance. They danced close enough to catch May and Leon waltzing across the floor. The man was concentrating so hard on not stepping on Sora's dainty feet and the fact people were staring at them, he didn't even notice her looking at them sadly.

**Sora:**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
**

**Flashback:**

"Sora, when you dance the Waltz, you must follow the steps and react the same time as your partner. Right now… you're doing neither."

"Well, I'm trying to Leon! Forgive me please, and go a bit slower!"

Kalos, Sarah, Mr. Kenneth, and other spectators were watching the two partners "dance" a Waltz but failing miserably. Leon could do it easily, it was just Sora not being able to dance like that. Leon smirked, she truly was hopeless.

"Sora, like this."

Sora squeaked. Leon took her by the hand and led her in a fast-paced dance, not even caring about the people watching. They looked almost happy.

**Back to the Present:**

The dance was over and Sora ran into the hallway, unbeknownst to the fact Leon was watching her.

**Sora/Angel**

**My head is screaming, ****get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out   
Oh **

**Angel and Devil:**

**(You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?)  
Whoa**

Sora was crying, alone in the hallway. Why was she remembering him at a time like this?! Sora wiped off her tears and headed down the hall, a walk would be good for her aching heart. Meanwhile, Leon was worrying about Sora.

"But you saw her too May…"

"But Leon, I thought you said you wanted to leave, we have -cough- business to finish."

Leon blushed a little at May's play on words. At first he did want to leave, but seeing Sora made him think. Was she crying over him? Was something or someone bothering her? He sighed and apologized to May, running off in Sora's direction.

"_Sora! Admit it!"_

**"Please do… you are annoying me with all the tears!"**

"_Be a bit more sympathetic Akao! She has a case of broken heart and needs a doctor… a love doctor!"_

**"SHUT UP WITH THE LOVEY-DOVEY CRAP! Dear kami Aoba, my temples are aching!"**

Sora clamped her hands over her ears. Okay, she wasn't hallucinating because those "things" have names… and mind-made objects don't have names, they're fake…

Sora sighed. More mindless arguments went on.

"_Say your in love Sora!"_

"No thanks."

**"You see? Just give up! She doesn't want him back!"**

"_No I wont give up Akao! I, Aoba the Angel, does NOT give up on LOOOVEE!"_

Both Sora and Akao sweatdropped. Could this get any cheesier?

"_SAY YOUR IN LOVE SORA! FOR KAMI'S SAKE, SAY IT!"_

**Sora:**

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
**

**Angel:**

**(Give up, give in  
Check the grin--you're in love)  
**

**Sora;**

**This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
**

**Angel and Devil:**

**(You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: you're in love)**

Sora put her head between her knees and cried. She wished they would go away already. Leon came from around the corner and saw Sora on the ground crying. He looked down.

"Did I do this to her? Is my being here making her sad?"

Leon's head snapped up when Sora began shouting to herself.

**Sora:**

**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
**

**Devil:**

**(Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love)  
**

Sora began huffing, could they go away? Leon walked up behind her and Aoba squeaked. "Sora?"

Sora turned around with her face red, how long was he there?

"L-Leon! W-what are you--"

"I saw you run off crying and came to see what was troubling you."

Sora blushed. He cares!

"Were you alright?"

"Yeah, just some things bothering me…"

Leon blushed a bit before extending his hand. Sora looked at his hand quizzically, then up to him. His face was a little red and turned to the side, avoid her eyes. Sora smiled and took his hand as he helped her up. Behind her, Aoba, Akao (and seemingly Fool, because he wasn't in the script at all and deserves a little scene!) ,and Fool gently shoved her so she would trip. Right. Into. Leon's. Arms.

Leon was surprised, what just happened? Did she loose her footing, or did that on purpose? Sora looked up into his eyes and blushed, he still looked handsome, no matter how mad she was at him.

"Sora, um, by the way… this is as good a time to tell you… umm…"

Leon looked to his feet and blushed, something he rarely did, and when he did, he would hide it greatly.

"What is it, Leon-kun?"

They both blushed brighter at the endearment. Sora only used "kun" when they were dating.

"Well," (AN: Now! Imagine roses behind Leon's head like something out of Ouran! Haha!) "I sewed Midori-chan back up, and he looks better now, minus some hair, fuzz, some holes, missing buttons, stitch marks, an eye…"

Leon was cut off by Sora engulfing his mouth with her own. She kissed the living daylights out of him. Leon was surprised, but kissed her back. He knew she still loved him, even after the "Midori Incident". In the background, may was watching, not really sad, but happy for her friends. I mean, Hey! She had Ken on the sidelines anyways! Best of both worlds! May cackled loudly and both Leon and Sora sweatdropped. Aoba, Akao, and Fool just flew away. Sora blushed.

"I guess that means we're back together!"

Leon nodded, the aftershock of the sudden kiss hadn't worn off.

"Good, because I need sex! Lots and lots of sex!"

"SORA?!"

Sora started dragging Leon away by the collar.

"We need to make up for lost time! Plus you owe me… for Midori-kun!"

Leon began sobbing comically. He wasn't going to be able to move his pelvis, or in fact, his whole body, for a couple of days…

**Sora (Thoughts):  
Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love…**

**END**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Epilogue **

Leon and Sora were back to normal. They were sitting on a chair together in the practice room, Sora on Leon's lap, arms wrapped around his neck. Everyone sweatdropped.

"So, what did you guys even break up over?"

"Well…" Sora said while playing with Leon's hair.

EXPLANATION:

Sora was holding a cute, cuddly, green stuffed animal named Midori (Midori Green). Lately, Sora paid too much attention to the little bear rather her boyfriend, who won the little nuisance for her at a local fair. Leon had attempted to take the little bear from her in her sleep, and when she woke up to find it tied to the ceiling fan (and the fan is on) swinging around, she was agitated to no end. Knowing her boyfriend did it, Sora confronted him. And then the madness started. Sora had taken Midori-kun in her anger and threw it (much like Sora's Flying Pillow of Rage from "Opposites Attract") in Leon's face. Now he's pissed. He grabbed the "Flying Shitbag" (what he called it) and banged on the table. A now confuzzled Sora looks at him, then the bear, back to Leon, then the bear, then to the glinting butcher's knife on the table.

Insert scream.

Leon proceeded in chopping up the bear into 5 little sections, each limb, then right in it's heart. Sora then became red and a large **"BANG!"** was heard all around the dorms. Then no more. The next day, the couple was also… no more.

Present:

Sora said in a kiddy voice.

"Leon-kun chopped up Midori-kun in front of my face with a butcher's knife… soooo, Sora-chan got mad and tried to kill Leon-kun to avenge Midori-kun!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Yeah, we know that, but what STARTED it?"

Sora put her index finger to her chin. Leon smirked, he loved her face when she did that. Sora exclaimed.

"Well… Leon took Midori-chan away and hung him from a ceiling fan and made him take The Giant Swing ride (AN: That ride at theme parks with the big swings going around in circles) without the swings!"

Everyone collapsed comically and double-sweatdropped. Even with such repulsive answers, Sora still pulled off being cute.

**END**

**Really, we promise!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

WEE! ALL DONE!! It took me 2 days to write this, reread it, and spell check! REVIEW PLEASE OR NO MAGICAL COOKIES FOR YOU! Arigato for reading!


End file.
